Behind the News
by Allexandra Radcliffe
Summary: The story behind the news of Organization XIII. Warnings: AkuRoku and AkuDemy in later chapters. Companion to The News of Nothing's Call. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Behind the News – Chapter One 

by Allexandra Radcliffe

----- -- -----

_Yay! The first chapter of the companion fic to The News of Nothing's Call is finished! I can't figure out a good name yet, though, so for right now it's Behind the News. Maybe I'll think of a better title later… Suggestions are welcome._

_Anyways, some warnings for this. I know I'm definitely going to have some AkuRoku in this fic, some AkuDemy, and possibly some AkuDemyRoku (or I might just keep that to myself). However I do it, there is going to be some shonen-ai, so…you have been warned. But maybe not too much, since I'm not too good with romance scenes. And there's some language in here, which is the reason for the T rating._

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit long; I know I could split it into two, but I don't think it'll flow right if I do. So here it is._

_Oh, but first, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lorax, so no suing! The most you'd get are these old Slim Jim wrappers and empty water bottles on my desk._

----- -- -----

Roxas tried not to stare as Xemnas led him around The Castle That Never Was. The place was huge – Twilight Town would have fit easily in the crater it floated over – and it was cold. Besides the Superior, he hadn't yet met any of the other members of Organization XIII, and it seemed unlikely that anyone lived in this silent place.

They were passing through the Hall of Empty Melodies when a shout broke the silence. A shrill woman's voice screamed, "Come back here so I can murder you, you crazy redhead bastard!" When he looked up at the balcony, a tall, skinny man with flame-red hair was backing up to the edge. A blond woman was advancing on him, teeth bared in an audible snarl.

Xemnas sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Another conflict. Something happens every day…" Looking up, he called, "Larxene! Go get the others. Number Thirteen has arrived."

The woman stalked off after throwing one last glare at the redhead, who sighed in obvious relief. A second later, he disappeared into a dark portal that emerged right next to Roxas.

"Roxas, this is Number Eight, the Flurry of Dancing Flames," Xemnas intoned. Before he had a chance to say anything else, the redhead spoke.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The other Nobody had startlingly green eyes that held Roxas's for a second as he nodded mutely. Axel studied him closely for a second, frowning slightly, and seemed about to say something when ten portals opened at various points around the Hall.

"Everyone, this is Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Roxas, these are the members of Organization XIII. I'm sure they'll introduce themselves later today."

"You're getting lazy, Xemnas," called a man with an eyepatch and a scar under his left eye. "When Larxene joined, you did that whole thing with the spotlights…"

"I've got other things to do. Axel, show him to his room." Xemnas disappeared, leaving Roxas and Axel in the middle of the Hall.

Axel snickered, and Roxas turned to glare at him. The redhead raised his hands defensively, then said, "Let's get going to your room. Everyone'll come around to interrogate you…or whatever."

Before he could ask, another portal opened in front of them, and Larxene stepped out, golden claws ready. "Hang on, kid," she declared, a malicious smile gracing her face. "You might have passed the Superior's test, but you still have to go through me!"

"Oh, man…you're on your own, Blondie," Axel said quickly, backing away from the two.

"I hope you don't have anything against hitting girls, new guy!" called a Nobody with a blond mullet.

Without warning, Larxene leapt at him, claws sweeping towards his chest. Roxas ducked the first swipe, grabbed her wrist after the second, then twisted, throwing her back across the Hall. Before she landed, he ran after her and was standing next to her as she landed, Oblivion leveled at her throat.

There was dead silence for a moment, which was broken by Axel slowly clapping. After a second, the others began clapping as well. A flash, as if someone had taken a picture, went off, and Larxene sank into a dark pool on the floor, muttering, "Brat."

"Not bad, Blondie," came Axel's voice from behind, startling him.

"That's Roxas," he replied, his voice low, and he let Oblivion disappear as he turned back to the redhead. Axel shrugged, smirking, and walked past him towards the other door.

"I'll show you the long way since you're new," he called over his shoulder. "Hurry up!"

Roxas followed Axel around to the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies, and into the room known as Proof of Existence. By the time they reached it, everyone else had disappeared.

"This is your room right here." Axel was pointing to a glowing door portal that seemed to lead to nothing. "Right next to Larxene. You might wanna try locking your door at night."

"I'm not scared of her," he replied, walking over to the door. "How can I be? It's not like I have a heart."

--- -- ---

He spent the rest of the day in his room, decorating it with the few things he had brought with him from Twilight Town. Several members of the Organization came by to greet or intimidate him during the day, most of whom left him with a less-than-stellar opinion of the group.

The man with the eyepatch was the first to stop by. He walked in, stood there for a second, scowling, and disappeared. A second later, he reappeared, this time floating upside down in midair.

"Sorry, little guy," he said, drifting across to Roxas in midair. "I'm just more comfortable this way." He studied Roxas for a moment, then continued. "So you're Roxas. Xemnas was really interested in you."

"Me? Why me?" Roxas's neck was cramping from looking up, so he went back to arranging his closet.

"Mm…I'm not allowed to say. But anyway, I'm Xigbar." When Roxas stuck his head out the closet with an exasperated look, Xigbar opened a portal behind him in midair. As he disappeared, he called, "Welcome to the Organization!"

Later on, Luxord came in with a deck of cards and challenged him to a game of poker. After he lost miserably and the Gambler of Fate had left, laughing his head off, Vexen came in. The scientist asked him to become a lab assistant, but a strange glint in the Chilly Academic's eye prompted him to say no.

He went to bed that night only after locking his door.

--- -- ---

When Roxas went to breakfast the next morning, Xigbar and the Nobody with the blond mullet were sitting in front of plates of burnt food. Axel's face was as red as his hair, and Larxene was laughing hysterically. Everyone else was either grinning or glaring at Axel, whose expression indicated that he would like nothing more than to torch somebody. As Roxas stared around, the redhead stood, the red in his face fading as he walked over to the newcomer.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, still looking around.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast? We're all out of bacon, but there's still pancakes, eggs, and sausages…"

"Only because you didn't eat them," Vexen called, glaring as he looked up.

"Didn't…what?" Before Roxas could finish his question, Axel turned and strode over to the pantry.

"Pancakes it is!" he called over Larxene's giggles.

Xigbar and the guy with the mullet were talking in low voices, and when they moved apart, the blonde had a rolled-up newspaper in hand. "Hey, new guy!" he called, then paused. "Um…what's your name? Lorax? No…Soxas…no…Ro…Roxas! That's it, right? You want a copy?" Without waiting for a reply, he threw the newspaper towards Roxas.

A fireball flashed across the room and the paper exploded in midair. The ashes fell to the floor at Roxas's feet. For a second, there was silence, and then Larxene began laughing again.

Xemnas sighed as he always did, and turned to the Nobody with the dreadlocks. "Xaldin, if you don't mind…" A whirlwind caught the ashes and took them out the window.

"Shut up already, Larxene!" Luxord yelled across the table. The Savage Nymph immediately stopped and stood, claws slipping between her fingers. A newspaper with an upside down picture fell to the floor as she attempted to electrocute Luxord. While Marluxia attempted to restrain her, Roxas stepped forward to look at the paper.

A bold headline proclaimed, "Underneath the Coat: A Look Into Number Eight's Underwear Drawer". The picture was of Axel, holding a frying pan and a half-eaten hot dog, in winged heart patterned boxers.

Roxas stared at the picture for a few seconds, then dropped it on the floor and left the kitchen.

--- -- ---

He was lying on his bed, trying not to picture Axel in his boxers, when the redhead entered the room. In his hand was a plate of pancakes.

"You left before they were finished," he said accusingly, a small pout forming on his face. "My pancakes are the best around here. Not that there's much competition…"

"Modesty's not one of your better traits, is it?" Roxas quipped, taking the plate.

Axel only smirked, saying, "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

At that moment, the Nobody with the mullet came in, still smiling happily. When he saw Axel, the grin faltered for a second, but was back in place a moment later, and he proclaimed, "Hi, Roxas! I never introduced myself before – I'm the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx!"

"Yeah, he's the one who'll wake you up at three in the morning playing that damn sitar," Axel grumbled.

"Aww…" Demyx crossed the room and jumped to hang on to the taller Nobody's shoulders. "You're so grumpy today, Axy… Cheer up a bit!" With those words, he pulled at Axel's cheeks, forcing the pyromancer's face into a disturbing grin that looked even scarier with Axel's scowl.

"I'm going to murder you, Demyx," the other Nobody growled.

"Hey, Roxas, you should help me and Xigbar out with our newspaper," Demyx told him. Roxas, his mouth full of pancake, didn't reply. "We've got a really interesting idea to check out tomorrow… Well, see you later!" He squeezed Axel's cheeks one last time, fell the few inches to the floor, and ran back out the door. Axel turned to follow him, but paused for a second.

"I'll be back later. I want to know what you think of my pancakes." Then he was gone, yelling, "Come back here! I only want to incinerate you!"

Roxas stared after them for a minute, then swallowed the last of his pancake and said…

"Whatever."

----- -- -----

_Phew! That was long… What exactly is Demyx's hairstyle? It's confusing. In my paper copy, I have him originally as "a Nobody with a blond mullet-type thingy". Well, I guess that'll do for now. Also, I know some characters might be a little OOC (especially Larxene and possibly Axel), and I'm working on that._

_If you haven't read The News of Nothing's Call, parts of this will make absolutely no sense, so go read it! And review it, too! And this one! Mrah hah! (I love reviews – they cheer me up. Especially when I have a load of homework after fifteen minutes in school on the first day...) _


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the News – Chapter Two

by Allexandra Radcliffe

----- -- -----

_Yay! I finally finished writing this! In Pre-Cal, too...I don't need to do that, but anyways, that's not the point. If it seems a little spacey and wandering, I'm sorry, but this is the most inspiration I've had for my fanfics since the last chapter of TNoNC. I promise I'll get something done for that sometime this week._

_Anyways, yeah. Warnings...a teensy hint of AkuRoku, and a teensy hint of AkuDemy. Nothing serious yet. Oh, and some butchering of Marluxia's character...like I said before, I really don't like him. As for the disclaimer...I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, unfortunately. See, if I did, well..._

_----- -- -----_

Xemnas stood at breakfast the next morning and called, "Everyone, I have an announcement."

Nobody paid any attention to him. Roxas was eating pancakes and listening to Demyx's rambling, and Axel was fixing more food for himself. Larxene and Marluxia were reading something under the table and giggling like fangirls. Luxord was playing cards with Xaldin, Xigbar, and Zexion, watched by Lexaeus and Vexen. Saïx glanced up once, then went back to eating his raw bacon.

The Superior glared at them for a moment before reaching into a portal and retrieving a whistle. He blew it, startling everyone except Roxas and Saïx.

"Thank you," he said, setting the whistle down. "Now...I have an announcement. Since none of you can agree on who should have control of Castle Oblivion, I have decided that it will go to Marluxia."

A manga flew across the table and hit Demyx on the head as Larxene and Marluxia began celebrating. Axel lost control of his fire and burnt his food, but didn't notice as he gaped at Xemnas. Everyone else stared or glared silently, and Roxas continued eating his pancakes.

Xemnas continued as if nothing had happened. "Since Castle Oblivion is in need of repairs, you can pick five others to help you out, Eleven. They'll be under your command."

Marluxia smiled evilly, turning to look at each member in turn. "I think...Larxene, Axel, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion would be good." he said sweetly. The pan in Axel's hand turned a blazing white as the pyromaniac lost control of his fire again. The others except for Larxene glared at Marluxia, and Demyx sent one of his forms to put out the fire in Axel's hand.

"Hey, Roxas," the musician whispered, watching Axel destroy the form with the frying pan, "I have a new lead. Meet me in the Hall after..."

"Oh, and Thirteen?" Xemnas broke in, turning from Marluxia. "Your assignment today is to clear the Heartless from Memory's Skyscraper. They're becoming a nuisance..."

At that moment, Axel threw the still-flaming frying pan at Marluxia, who dodged it easily. Flames began crawling up the wall as Marluxia summoned his scythe, and Axel's chakrams appeared in his hands. Xemnas sighed dramatically, and disappeared into a portal. Roxas did the same just as Demyx's forms converged on the flaming wall.

--- -- ---

He emerged in front of the glowing doors of Memory's Skyscraper, Keyblades in hand as Heartless manifested from pools of shadow around him. As the first leapt at him, rain began to fall, sliding down his coat and off Oathkeeper and Oblivion, then flying off as he cut through the Heartless.

There was a roar of flame behind him, and another light briefly joined those from the building as Axel incinerated a few Neoshadows behind him. He ignored the redhead, splashing through the water at the foot of the stairs with the Keyblades dragging, throwing sparks in his wake. The Heartless had no chance against a double assault of flames and blades, and soon the last of the captive hearts was floating up to the incomplete Kingdom Hearts.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly as Axel approached.

"Xemnas came back and told me to go cool off before going to Castle Oblivion. So I figured this would be the easiest way. Got a problem with it?" The taller Nobody shivered, drawing the hood of his coat further over his face. "It's fucking freezing out here..."

"No it isn't," Roxas protested, looking up at the clouds. Rain immediately ran down his neck and into his clothes, but he ignored it. "It's nice out here."

"See, I told you he'd agree with me!" came a happy voice from a portal that opened next to them. Demyx stepped through, a large smile on his face as he looked at the two of them. "You knew I was right, so admit it!"

"One day, I'm going to roast you and Marluxia," Axel growled. "Got it memorized?"

Demyx only shook his head, still smiling. A portal opened behind Axel, and he stepped into, saying, "I'd better get to Castle Oblivion. Wouldn't want to miss my chance to kill that flower-loving freak."

As Axel disappeared, Demyx reached into a hidden pocket of his coat and pulled out a book. "Look what I found!" he proclaimed joyfully. "It's the manga Larxene and Marluxia were reading!"

Roxas took the book, ignoring the rain that fell onto the pages, and read the first few panels. Demyx began laughing as his eyes grew wider, and he slammed the manga shut, pushing it back at the other Nobody. "Why'd you have to show me that?"

"So you'll come with me to investigate! We have to get to the bottom of this! Come on!" Ignoring Roxas's protests, Demyx opened a portal and dragged the Keyblade wielder through.

--- -- ---

"I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"Aw, come on. You have the Keyblades. If Larxene comes back, you can defend us!"

"Why didn't you just get Xigbar to help?"

"Because he threatened to shoot me if I made him come with us."

"...Now I really don't want to be here."

"Hang on, let me get the light switch...Oh my god..."

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait! You have to take pictures!"

"What's this? Xemnas equals Mansex? Is that...Saïx?"

"Okay, time to go!"

--- -- ---

When Axel returned, Roxas was lying facedown on his bed, listening to some loud music that Demyx had lent him. The younger Nobody didn't react as he entered, and he went to sit right on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't move. I could have been Larxene trying to kill you."

"You smell like smoke; it's easy to tell when you're around. Go away."

"What happened to you?"

Roxas groaned and turned on his side. "Larxene and Marluxia are yaoi fans. Xemnas's name scrambled up is Mansex. My shoulders hurt from fighting Heartless. Is that enough?"

Axel smiled and pulled off his gloves. "I can't help with the other stuff, but I can do something about the shoulders." He nudged Roxas onto his stomach again and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, sending heat through them as he massaged the knots from Roxas's muscles.

Roxas sighed, relaxing for the first time since breakfast, and whispered, "That feels good..." After a few minutes, he began breathing steadily, snuggling into his pillow. When Axel released his shoulders, he didn't move, and continued sleeping as Axel left the room, turning off the light.

"You're oddly gentle with him," commented a familiar voice as he stepped back into Proof of Existence. Demyx was lounging against the wall next to Roxas's room. "You never gave me a massage..."

"Only because you keep waking me up at night, playing the same song over and over again. Got musician's block?"

Demyx immediately looked away, fingers tapping his arm nervously. "It's nothing. I'll see you later..." The Melodious Nocturne disappeared into his room, leaving Axel standing there, very confused.

----- -- -----

_Wow...that ending sucked. Sorry, peoples... Anyways, yeah. Many apologies for Marluxia, but I still can't stand him! Also, I got lazy around the middle, so...yeah... Reviews are loved; they cheer me up when I have to do my Pre-Cal homework._

_- Allexandra_


End file.
